


Whiskey Dick

by Katarin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Drunk Sex, Gangbang, Multi, Pittsburgh Penguins, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/pseuds/Katarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid doesn't like drunk people, but Jordy thinks he and Geno can change his mind. His plan isn't terrible, considering he's so drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Dick

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle Round 13 prompt "Jordan Staal/Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin, 2-on-1".
> 
> Beta'd by the awesomely amazing angelsaves.

Sidney's never said it, but it's pretty obvious that it annoys the fuck out of him how much taller Jordy and Geno are than he is. It's not usually much of a problem, except for when Jordy's drunk and insists on hugging him from behind and holding him up against him.

"I used to see you do this," Sid whines, elbowing Jordy in the stomach. "You've done it with literally every girl you've ever dated since I met you."

"I've done it with a lot of guys too," Jordy argues, nuzzling the back of his neck.

When he's sober, Jordy remembers not to make Sid feel small. He knows he doesn't like it and that it annoys him, and Jordy's not nearly so dickish that he thinks it's cool to do that to his boyfriend-type person. But after a couple of beers, all bets are off, and all he wants to do is tuck Sid up against him and rest his chin on top of Sid's head. It's not entirely comfortable, because Sid's short, but he's not _that_ short.

Sidney usually just fumes over it, though he punched Jordy once for doing it. Geno said he hadn't complained about it hurting at the time, but Jordy had woken up with a hangover and a black eye with no memory of Sid hitting him.

He asks if it looks sexy and if he got it in a bar fight or something, and Geno laughs and hands him a glass of water and a coffee. "Sidney do it for treat like little child," he says, and Jordy frowns and drinks his water.

"That would've been my third guess," he says, sulking into his coffee.

It usually takes a lot of blowjobs to get him out of Sid's doghouse, but it turns out that Sid hitting him works in his favor. Sid obviously feels kind of guilty for hurting him, but he also seems to like the way it looks on him. Then he visibly feels guilty for liking it, probably because Sid's the one that did it.

In the end, he forgives him after only two blowjobs, even though Jordy assumed it would take at least three. Sid had cupped his face and then pressed his thumb into the bruise around his eye on the second one, and it had kind of hurt in a good way (that, Jordy would have been into doing more with), but Sid had dropped his hand the second he did it and apologized and then come and apologized again and said "Forgiven, I'm sorry".

Jordy doesn't mind a little sexy hurting, but he also doesn't mind getting forgiven so quickly.

The next time he gets drunk, he cuddles Geno instead, holds him close and buries his face in Geno's neck, kissing him.

It's not as easy as with Sidney, since Geno's so tall, but Jordy says that's okay. Sidney doesn't like it, so he'll stick with Geno. And next to them, Sidney rolls his eyes while Geno pats Jordy's hand.

"Thank you, Jordy," Geno says. "Is good to know, far second choice."

"No, Geno. No," Jordy says drunkenly into Geno's neck. "I love you too, just like Sidney. This is good. I always like how you feel. Oh man, you should fuck me."

"Say that a little _louder_ , Jordy," Sid hisses, and Jordy frowns because he doesn't know why Sid's so mad.

"You can fuck me after, Sid!" Jordan says. "No, really!"

Sid just frowns and turns his head to ignore him. It's probably that Sid doesn't like drunk people, which makes sense. Nothing about drunk people really fits into Sid's whole thing. But Jordy likes drinking, so he figures he should show him a good time while he's drunk, so Sid won't mind as much.

"Stupid plan, Jordy," Geno says, and when Jordan looks up from where his head is pillowed on Geno's shoulder in the cab, he can see that Sidney is rolling his eyes at him.

"Did I say that out loud?" he asks.

"Yes," Sidney says. Jordy thinks he's smiling, though, so he sorta finds him funny.

They help him inside once they get to Sid's place, and Jordy pulls Sid in against him, hands on Sid's waist. "Kiss me," he says, and Geno's gone to lock Sid's dog in the laundry room, so he has to know Jordy's talking to him.

"You're so drunk," Sid says. Jordy smiles and leans in, rubbing his face against Sid's.

"You don't mind as much as you pretend," he says.

Sidney leans up and kisses him, and Jordy pulls him toward the bed. "I really do want you to fuck me," Jordan says, and Sid kisses him harder.

When Geno gets back, both of them are naked, and Jordy's on his back with Sid between his legs. "Sid," Jordy says, between kisses. "Sid, Sid, Sid." He's running his hands over Sid's back, down his spine, before grabbing his ass. "C'mon, get in me."

"Jordy so patient," Geno says, and both of them look up at him, and Jordy smiles.

"Geno!" Jordy says. "Geno, come fuck me. Sid won't, so you should."

Geno strips off his shirt and skins out of his jeans and underwear. "I shove Sidney out of way?" he asks, lying down next to Jordy. "Or I fuck you through Sidney? Sexy, Jordy."

Jordan pouts and reaches out to hold Geno's hand. "I really want to get fucked right now," he says.

"So wait a second and I will," Sid says.

"You such a brat," Geno says, leaning in and kissing up Jordy's jaw.

Finally, finally, Sid reaches for the lube, and Jordy sprawls out, trying to spread his thighs to make it easier. He doesn't let go of Geno's hand, squeezing it while Sid slicks his fingers and presses them inside.

Jordy frowns because it hurts more than he's expecting it to. "Sidney," Geno says, reaching out to slap him on the shoulder.

"I'm not doing anything," Sid says, but he goes a little slower after that, twisting his fingers more gently inside of him.

"No, it's good," Jordan says, rocking his hips down. "I like, you can do whatever you want, Sid. I just, fuck, I really want you both inside me."

Sid doesn't bother with a condom, just slicks his dick and starts pushing into Jordan, and Jordan moans through it, absolutely certain that this is the best thing that's ever happened to him. "Sidney," Jordan says, tilting his face up. Sid leans in to kiss him, but that changes the angle of how he's fucking him, messes up his rhythm, and Jordy frowns.

"Then have Geno kiss you, Jesus," Sidney says, rolling his eyes. He sits up, but he's hiding a smile, so Jordy knows he isn't really mad. Jordy turns his head and Geno's there, cupping his face and kissing him, while Sidney goes back to fucking him hard.

It's… it's kind of perfect, and Jordy loves the sounds Sid's making on top of him and the way his hands feel near his hips, and how Geno's kissing him and running his hands over Jordy's arms, chest and belly. He wraps his hand around Jordy's dick for a few seconds, jerking him for just long enough to get him fully interested and then letting go. Jordy doesn't exactly know if he could come right now, because 'whiskey dick' is putting it lightly.

Jordy helps Sid out, though, rocking down onto his cock, trying to get him deeper, and Sid holds on to his hips, gripping tight to thrust harder. "Careful, Sidney," Geno says.

"Jordy doesn't seem to mind," Sid says, rocking forward again. Jordan shakes his head.

"I really, really don't," he says, kissing Geno again.

"I go next, da?" Geno says, biting Jordan's bottom lip. Jordy nods. "So is good not hurt now. Need you skate in few days."

"I can take it," Jordy argues, and Geno shuts him up by kissing him, swallowing his moan the next time Sidney thrusts into him.

"Is good not take chance," Geno says, but he's talking to Sidney. Sidney just nods, probably because he looks like he's about to come.

"Jordy, fuck, Jordy," Sidney says. He's shaking a little, and Jordan nods because that's exactly what he wants. Sidney comes, and Jordan can feel it, and if he couldn't, the way Sid grabs hold of his hips hard enough to bruise would have been a dead giveaway.

Sid pulls out and rolls off him, onto the other side of Jordy on the bed. He smiles at Jordy, and Jordy leans in to kiss him. He feels loose and happy, like he does after coming, but he knows he probably won't tonight. He leans in to kiss Sid harder, and Sid kisses back, reaching down to palm Jordy's dick. Geno slaps his flank, and when Jordy looks up, he's leaning over him, where Sidney was before.

"Turn over. On belly," Geno says, and Jordan kisses Sid one last time before doing it. Sid leans in, pressing in so Jordy's half on top of him. That works for Jordy, because he can kiss Sid _and_ get fucked by Geno. Geno pulls him back so he can be closer to the edge, and Sid goes with him, getting underneath him and tilting his head up.

Geno parts his thighs and presses one finger inside of him. Jordy groans and arches back, already slick from lube and Sid's come. "Geno, come on," Jordan says, tucking his face against Sid's neck. "Please? Come on." He hears the lube open and arches his hips. "I don't need any more, fuck, Geno, I can feel the come and lube on my thighs, I don't need --"

Geno presses himself at his entrance, and Jordy can feel that his cock is slick with lube, and he cuts himself off, nodding. "Yeah, yeah, come on. Fucking fuck me, Geno." Sid tips his face up for another kiss, cutting off what he's saying, and Geno pushes inside. Jordan's glad Sid's mouth is against his own, that it muffles the pained moan he lets out. Geno's bigger than Sid, and it feels like he probably could have used a little more stretching, but Jordy doesn't care. It hurts, but not so much that it takes away from how good it feels to be full again, fucked with Geno on top of him and Sid underneath him.

Geno doesn't bother going slow, just arches in, fucking deep and hard right away, and then doesn't let up. All Jordy can do is hold himself up with his elbows and tilt his hips back for more. And he loves that, loves that he has to take it.

Sid moves his hips against Jordy, rocking Jordy's dick up against Sid's abs, and Jordy shakes his head. "I'm not gonna," he says into Sid's mouth, and Sid smiles.

"I know, Jordy," he says, and doesn't stop. It gets Jordan hard, even if he is too drunk to stay that way, but it doesn't take long for Jordy to get why Sid wanted him to get hard again. Every time he does, he tries to rock back on Geno's dick, tries to take it harder, get him deeper, to rub just right against him inside.

"Sid," Jordy whispers, voice on edge because it honestly feels too good. He doesn't know if he can handle it feeling that good and still being desperate for more.

"Shh, it's okay, Jordy," Sid tells him. "Trust me." And Jordy does, kissing him hard and closing his eyes and trying not to just shake apart. He's not coming, he knows he won't, but this constant sense of overstimulation is definitely the next best thing.

Geno comes inside of him, leaning forward to bite the back of Jordan's neck, and Jordan sort of collapses half on top of Sidney and half onto the bed. He feels kind of wrung out and exhausted. "I'm gross," he mumbles into the bed, because it's gross. He's sweaty as hell and the backs of his thighs are kind of sore and covered in come.

"Jordy always gross," Geno says, leaning in to nuzzle the back of his neck and dropping a kiss there.

He gets up, though, and when he comes back, he's got a wet washcloth. "I help?" Geno says, and that's gross, so Jordy tries to reach behind him for it. It's kind of hard when his entire body feels like overcooked pasta. Sid laughs and rolls Jordy off of him.

"Let him," Sid says.

"It's gross," Jordy says, and Sid runs his hand through Jordy's hair.

"Yeah, but still," Sid says. Geno's already cleaning him up, and Jordy knows he should be grateful, because 'covered in lube and spunk' is a good way to wake up itchy and even grosser, but still.

It doesn't stop him from curling up against Geno when they all head to bed, though. "You still love me even though you had to wipe your come off my ass, right?" he asks Geno, face pressed into his throat.

"Jordy say love three times tonight. He wake up, be weird. Hundred bucks say," Geno says. Behind Jordy, Sid laughs.

"He'll probably pretend he doesn't remember anything," Sid says, and Jordan's surprised to feel him reach out and press the palm of his hand to Jordy's back. Jordan wants to complain, argue or something, but when he thinks about it, they have a really good point. Most of tonight is probably going to embarrass him in the morning.

"Da, is more Jordy's style," Geno says. He leans in and kisses Jordy's cheek. "I love always, Jordy," he whispers. "Now go to bed. Terrible hangover in morning, ass hurt too."

The bed shifts, and Sid leans in to kiss Jordan's head. "Me too," he whispers. "Night."


End file.
